


Teddie's Wardrobe (DELETED SCENE)

by SpiralStorm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Does that count as exhibitionism, F/M, It takes place in a changing room, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralStorm/pseuds/SpiralStorm
Summary: Rise and Teddie decide to take advantage of their privacy in a changing room and... have a fun time.





	Teddie's Wardrobe (DELETED SCENE)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending for the first half of another fic called "Teddie's Wardrobe". This fic is in no way related to the actual fic and is mostly written to fulfill some desires (or as requested by a few friends).

“Maybe in the near future, I can reveal to everyone about our love. But for now, let’s keep this our little secret. Besides…” she cleared her throat. “A scandalous love between a famous pop star and a mysterious handsome fellow from another world! Isn’t that the most exciting romance~?” she said while imitating Teddie.

He nodded and smiled.“Yeah, it’s just like a TV show!”

Once again Rise found herself giggling. “Okay, now how about we get back to that little shopping spree? We can even buy that butler outfit if you want!”

"Actually... before we continue our little shopping spree..." Teddie leans forward with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? What are you- mmph!" Before Rise can respond, Teddie presses his lips against hers. The sudden kiss widens Rise's eyes, but she kisses back, closing her eyes while she grabs his chin and sucks gently on his lower lip.

Teddie withdraws with a smile. "Consider this payment for keeping us a secret."

"Jeez Teddie, you could have told me you wanted a kiss," Rise smiles and blushes. "Now how about we try on that outfit I picked out for you?"

"Of course! But first, I must undress myself." Teddie starts from the top and unbuttons his shirt, button by button.

Rise's seen Teddie without his top before, when they went to the hot springs and the beach. But this time, she gets to see his skin up close. Before she wouldn't even pay mind to it at all, yet seeing him undress before her eyes makes her gulp and her cheeks flush pink.

Teddie finishes unbuttoning his shirt and hooks it. "Ah... much better." he wipes his forehead. "Now where are those clothes?"

"Hey... Teddie?" Rise calls out to him.

"What is it, Rise-chan?"

"Um..." she gulps again. Her fingers twitch the more she notices his glistening, clear skin. Oh how badly she wants to caress it. "You think... you can come here for a moment?"

"Sure! I don't see why not." Teddie approaches her, only for Rise to pull him close and embrace him.

She slides her fingers down from his chest, peering into his eyes with a lick on her lips. "Your skin is so smooth..." she whispers into his ear.

"I know it is," he replies with a smirk, although his face reddens a bit.

With Rise being so close to him, she can feel something poking out from below. "Oh?" she glances down at his pants, then look at him while giggling. "Looks like _someone's_ a little excited right now." she caresses his chin.

"What, who me?" Teddie's voice cracks a little responding to her.

She shouldn't be thinking about doing something like this in a dressing room of all places, but seeing his angelic skin, feeling his bulge clearly pining for her, and the thrill of being in such a public place? Rise can't help but want it. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel all better..." she kneels down, yanking at the waist band of his pants in hopes that she can release him from such... restraining clothing.

"Allow me..." Teddie reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants, dropping both his pants and underwear to the floor and exposing his hardened member.

Rise gasps, covering her mouth to hush her voice. Jeez, he's bigger than I thought, she thinks to herself.

"Are you impressed by it?" Teddie asks.

She doesn't respond to him. Instead, Rise takes a hold of it, and licks the tip of his length.

"Ah!" Teddie lets out a yelp. His fingers twitch from the sudden bit of pleasure.

"You're going to want to cover your mouth for this, Teddie," Rise says as she licks her lips again. "You don't want anyone to catch us doing this, after all..." she leans forward and places the tip inside her mouth, slurping her tongue all around it.

"Mm...!" Teddie covers his mouth and closes his eyes, barely keeping it together. He feels a chill down his spine as Rise envelops his shaft.

Although she can't fit the whole thing into her mouth, Rise grips the base of his penis and sucks away at him.

Teddie's hips jolt from the wave of ecstasy enveloping him. Rise's warm tongue slurping and sucking away at him made Teddie's hands tremble from such paralyzing pleasure. So hot, he thinks to himself while biting on his lower lip in attempts to conceal his moans.

Rise's eyes shot up, looking at a flustered Teddie. Seeing him like this made her want to eat him up more. She bobs her head back and forth in a rhythmic motion, swirling her tongue around his penis and sucking away. Even a vulgar body part of his tastes so sweet, almost as if she's eating up a strawberry. She slightly jerks him at the base, while her free hand grabs Teddie's hips.

Teddie's hands slide down from his mouth to say something. "R-Rise-chan... S-Something's coming out...!"

"Mm?" Upon hearing this, Rise pulls back and lets him go. "Oh no, you can't release it yet. You're going to make a bit of a mess..." she teases him.

"A-Ah..." Teddie's throbbing member twitches from the denial of an orgasm. He wants to let it out so badly, his body is shivering with pleasure.

"Instead, why not let it out in here...?" Rise pulls her pants and panties down, kicking them aside when they reach her ankles, and lifts her leg. She takes two fingers to spread her swollen clit. "Come here Teddie, I'm all yours..."

"!!" Teddie's eyes widen. This is it, the promised land... Pleasure in paradise awaits him... He walks over to her and lines up his member against her hole.

"Nnnn..." Rise let out a soft moan, feeling the tip against her opening.

Teddie takes a hold of Rise's raised leg and her hip and pushes into her. Soon, he goes completely inside of her with one thrust, smacking his hips against hers. Both of them let out a moan in unison. Now it's Rise that's covering her mouth to disguise her moans. Oh god, she thinks to herself. His... thing... is smooth, even inside of her. That warmth washes over her.

Then Teddie's thrusting... Good god, his thrusting. Rise's wet hole feels as if it's sucking him in further with each thrust. As he continues pounding into her, he lifts her other leg, pushing her against the wall and thrusts further in. Rise closes her eyes, letting the pleasure take over her as faint, muffled moans crack out of her covered mouth. They both sweat profusely as they continue their... experience, together in such a provocative location.

"Ah... R-Rise-chan..." Teddie moans out. "I... love you..."

Rise opens her eyes and gazes into Teddie's eyes. How did it end up like this between them? Not that it matters to her, she's being taken by the one she loves, after all. She grabs his shoulders and leans forward. "I... I love you too..." she moans out as well.

Teddie leans forward, reaching out for a kiss. Rise leans forward to lock their lips together, their tongues playing with each other as their grip on each other tightens. At this moment, Teddie speeds up his thrusting, now plowing into her. Rise moans into his mouth with each forceful thrust inside of her.

Teddie leans back to catch a few breaths while pounding into her. He's on the verge again, causing him to pound into her forcefully. "Rise-chan... I..."

"Go ahead, nn, Teddie... Let it out inside of me... Fill me up...!" Rise moans out.

Rise leans forward to lock lips with Teddie again, but this time they can let out their moans into one another as one final thrust sends the both of them into ecstasy. Teddie releases his load inside of her, filling her to the brim. Teddie lowers himself and lays back on the ground as Rise sits on him, leaning back and moving her hips as her inner walls milk out every last drop from him. They both take deep breaths to gain back the air they lost from their moans.

A bit of sperm leaks out from inside of Rise's hole as they're still connected with one another. Rise leans forward with a seductive smile. "Look at the mess you made inside of me," she whispers into his ear. "You might have gotten me pregnant, hee hee."

Teddie chuckles a bit. "Sorry about that..."

"Sorry's not enough. I'll have to punish you later," she says. Rise giggles before leaning in for another kiss. After sucking on his lower lip again, she withdraws and whispers into his ear again. "I love you _beary_ much, you know that?"

Teddie wraps his arms around her. "I love you too... So beary much."


End file.
